yuyuhakushofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones de Imagen
thumbAl igual que varios de anime, Yu Yu Hakusho tenía varias canciones de imagen liberados. La mayoría de ellos fueron cantadas por los actores de doblaje. Yusuke Urameshi canciones de imagen Cantadas por Sasaki Nozomu. *Dead or Alive ~Toshin Kami~ *All right!! *Kokoro Wo Tsunaide (Join your hearts) *Tsukano ma no Sunset *Fire! *Kiki! *Akatsuki no Chikai! ~Rising Sun~ *Tough Kazuma Kuwabara canciones de imagen Cantadas por Chiba Shigeru. *Dachi (Buddies) *Otoko no Junjoo (Disposition of A Man) *Konjou Itchokusen *Eien ni Thank You! (Thank you Forever) Kurama canciones de imagen Cantadas por Ogata Megumi. *Koori no Naifu wo Daite (Embracing the Ice Knife) *Kurayami ni Akai Bara ~Romantic Soldier~ (Red Rose in the Darkness~Romantic Soldier~) *Nightmare *Sayonara Wa Mirai no Hajimari (A Goodbye is the beginning of Tomorrow) Hiei canciones de imagen Cantadas por Hiyama Nobuyuki. *Kuchibue ga Kikoeru (I hear a Whistle) *Ryuusei no Solitude (Solitude of A Falling Star) *Tasagore Ni Se Wo Mukete (Turn Your Back To Twillight) *Daisan no Me *Manazashi no Aria Canciones de imagen de otros personajes *'Keiko Yukimura canciones de imagen' Cantadas por Amano Yuri: Yell Donna Toki Demo Anata to Mezametai (At Anytime I Want To Wake Up With You) *'Koenma canciones de imagen' Cantadas por Tanaka Mayumi: Tokoton *'Toguro Ototo (Toguro el Menor) canciones de imagen' Cantadas por Tesshou Genda: Cry lonely Cry Icy Blood *'Chuu Canciones de imagen' Cantadas por Wakamoto Norio: Maa No Me Yoo (So, Have A Drink) *'Jin canciones de imagen' Cantadas por Yamaguchi Kappei: Tsumuji Kaze De Fly Away (Fly Away With the Whirlwind) *'Toya canciones de imagen' cantadas por Matsumoto Yashinori: ~Gleam~ Yami ni Hikaru (~Gleam~ Darkness in The Light) *'Suzuka (Suzuki) canciones de imagen' cantadas por Sogabe Kazuyuki: Utsukushisugite...(Too beautiful) *'Kaname Hagiri canciones de imagen' cantadas por Sekiguji Eiji: Kiri no Naka no Sunaipa (Sniper in the Fog) *'Itsuki canciones de imagen' cantadas por Tsujitani Kouji: Never Ending Dreams *'Shinobu Sensui canciones de imagen' cantadas por Naya Rokurou: Unbelieveable *'Yomi Image canciones de imagen' cantado por Ebara Masashi. Sennen no Yami no Hate (The End of A Thousand Years of Darkness) *'Mukuro canciones de imagen' cantado por Takayama Miyami: Rebirth~Saisei~ (Rebirth ~Rebirth~) *'Hinageshi canciones de imagen' cantado por Yokoyama Chisa Anata wo Dakishimeru Watashi De Itai Duos canciones de imagen cancioens de imagne cantas por 2 seiyus (actores de voz) *Omoide Wo Tsubasa ni Shite (Turning Memories to Wings) -- Yusuke Urameshi & Keiko Yukimura (cantado por : Sasaki Nozomu & Amano Yuri) *Dark Side Stories -- Yoko Kurama & Hiei (cantado por : Shigeru Nakahara & Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Moonlight Party -- Koenma & Botan (cantado por : Tanaka Mayumi & Miyuki Sanae) *Rocket Hanabi no Love Song -- Kazuma Kuwabara & Yukina (cantado por : Chiba Shigeru & Shiratori Yuri) *Wild Wind ~Yasei Kaze no You ni~ -- Kurama & Hiei (cantado por : Ogata Megumi & Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Eien no Requiem -- Shinobu Sensui & Itsuki (cantado por : Naya Rokurou & Tsujitani Kouji) Trio canciones de imagen Cancioens de imagen cantadas por 3 seiyus (actores de voz) *Eye To Eye -- Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei (cantado por: Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Love Song Anata wo Ni -- Ruka, Juri, Koto (cantado por : Orikasa, Endou, Suzuka) *Hold Out!! -- Keiko, Yukina, Botan (cantado por: Amano Yuri, Shiratori Yuri, Miyuki Sanae) Grupos de canciones de imagen canciones de imagen cantadas por 4 o mas seiyus *Yasashisa wa Nemuranai -- Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei (cantado por : Sasaki Nozomu, Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Hikari no Naka De (Amidst the Light) -- Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei (cantado por Sasaki Nozomu, Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki) *Mienai Mirai E -- Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Keiko Yukimura (cantado por : Sasaki Nozomu, Chiba Shigeru, Ogata Megumi, Hiyama Nobuyuki, Tanaka Mayumi, Miyuki Sanae, Shiratori Yuri, Amano Yuri Categoría:Banda sonora